


fractures

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fight Club AU, M/M, no this isn't fight club the movie/book/whatever, tho finn and raven aren't together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to get angry," Finn bit out. "Show me how angry you are. <em>Hit me</em>!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was stupid, really. But sometime a few years back someone had gotten ahold of a copy of the book fight club and had, stupidly enough, thought it would be a great idea to start one. On a spaceship where the slightest offense would get you killed. Still, it was something eternally gratifying about punching someone without repercussions. People you wouldn't have to talk to the next day or apologise to.

Finn still remembered the night he had been initiated. He had found a note on his pillow telling him to go to the mass hall after the lights went out. Curiosity won over the suspicion and when he got there he was met by two men, long since floated, that told him the rules of the game. And that they would beat him until he couldn't walk if he decided to tell anyone.

After that he had been lead to a place he hadn't even known existed where he then promptly got his ass kicked.

"What do you think, Collins?"

Finn's head snapped up from where he sat, deep in thought, as he wrapped straps of fabric around his knuckles. The people he was sitting with looked at him expectantly. He shrugged, and dove into the old discussion with ease. "Who are we talking about?"

"We're wondering what this one," Sterling said and tugged at Monroe's braid, "would get floated for."

"Oh, that's easy," Finn replied. "She's too cocky. She'd get floated for punching someone twice her size."

The whole group laughed and Monroe couldn't even deny the truth in his words. "How about you then?" she demanded. "What will get pretty boy over there floated?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him, pondering it through for a few moments.

"Drugs," Sterling said and everyone scoffed loudly. "What?"

"Reyes would kill him if he touched that stuff, you know that," Jacobs said. "She's got him too hard by the balls for him to even consider it."

Everyone snickered quietly.

"I reckon he'll do something idiotic," a man named Riley said. "He has that look about him."

Finn scratched the back of his neck as the others started taking bets of when it was going to happen. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," he said sarcastically, and at least five of them flipped him off.

 

Then the doors opened and for a few moments, everything quietened.

There was just one new initiate this time. Finn knew who he was. Who didn't. The story of the Blakes had spread like the plague throughout the Ark and was being used as a warning for what could happen if you weren't careful. Bellamy was staring at them with skittish eyes and he was wringing his hands together like a nervous child. He looked like shit, Finn thought to himself. There was no life in his eyes and the large, dark circles under his eyes showed proof that he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Who vouched for him?" Finn wondered, and everyone around him shrugged.

"Someone who saw this poor bastard and decided to take pity on him, would be my guess," an old lady called Mackenna said.

Finn hummed thoughtfully as he imagined all the thoughts that must be running through his head. Who he would fight for his first match. If he would win. If he'd feel better than he did before... If he'd like it. Finn thought he looked like a guy who'd like it. The feel of bone breaking under his fingers. The taste of blood in his mouth.

One of the current leaders, a small, agile woman called Chen stepped forward. The conversations that had been heard throughout the room stopped and they looked expectantly at her.

"In our first we will have our new initiate Bellamy Blake," Chen said, and then scouted the room. "His opponent... Finn Collins." 

A low murmur spread throughout the crowd and Sterling swore quietly in disappointment. Finn couldn't help but smirk to himself. Sterling was always the one who wanted to jump into a fight with no thought. Finn guessed that would be what got him floated in the end.

With self-assured steps he stepped into the ring and smirked at his opponent. Bellamy was prettier up close, but looked no less worn out. But now Finn could see his slightly slanted eyes and the freckles that covered his face. There was a a scar on his upper lip and Finn briefly wondered where he got it, then decided it didn't matter.

He couldn't wait to break him.

"I hope you won't cry too much when I wreck that pretty face of yours."

Bellamy's head snapped up, and his eyes widened comically at the comment. A laugh escaped Finn's lips and he began to circle the ring. "Do you want me to break your nose or your jaw first?" he asked Bellamy, and he felt satisfied when he saw anger build up in Bellamy's eyes.

Good. It showed Finn that there was still some life in the shell of a body standing before him, while it at the same time made him too blinded by rage to focus.

Finn raised his hands, fingers loosely curled toward his palms, in indication that he was ready. Chen nodded. Then it began. Finn landed the first punch, straight to Bellamy's jaw. His head snapped back with a loud crack and the crowd around them roared. Bellamy turned to face him again, eyes on fire, and Finn couldn't help it. He laughed. A loud, lively laugh, completely free of taunts.

It was probably the wrong thing to do, but fighting like this made him feel so alive.

He placed a well-aimed kick into Bellamy's side, followed by a right hook to the nose. Something got crushed underneath his knuckles and when he pulled back his hand was covered in blood.

Bellamy gasped in pain and lashed out an arm, which Finn easily blocked. Irritation coursed through his body, which surprised him to say the least. He never took fights personal, but somehow this was different.

"Come on," he taunted and smacked Bellamy over the head, "Is that the best you've got? You're not even gonna get one good punch in before I beat you to the ground?" He was well aware of that the crowd had gone silent, listening to every word he was saying. That only spurred him on. "Do you do this every time things get hard? Just roll over and give up?"

He marked the last two words with his fists. Hard enough to make him stumble, but not actually hurt him. It had the desired effect. Bellamy was waking up out of his daze.

"What do you want me to do?" Bellamy said roughly, his voice slightly muffled by the blood.

"I want you to get angry," Finn bit out. "Show me how angry you are.  _Hit me_!"

Bellamy let out a rough grunt, which made Finn snap back into focus again, but it was a moment too late. Bellamy hit him in the gut, and he knocked the breath out of Finn. It was swiftly followed by a punch aiming for Finn's temple, but this time Finn was prepared and, to be honest, still a bit surprised that Bellamy actually had managed to land a punch.

Now that Bellamy was actually aiming to win the fight it became much more enjoyable. They fought for a while, Bellamy managed to land a few punches, but he was getting worn out. He was still too untrained. The movement became sloppy, and he didn't follow through with his movements. After one particularly slow move Finn kicked the inside of his knee, making Bellamy stumble to the ground. The back of his head hit the floor, and just as Finn was about to jump on top of him to finish the fight Bellamy let out a weak ' _s-stop_ '.

Within seconds everything changed. Finn relaxed his defensive posture and the crowd around him applauded a good fight.

Finn looked down at Bellamy in front of him, and reached out his hand to help him up.

"Maybe next time," he said with a smile.

Bellamy studied him cautiously for a moment before accepting the hand. Finn pulled him up and clapped Bellamy on the back, which made Bellamy let out a loud groan.

Finn laughed. "Let's get you patched up."

 

A few more fights followed after that, which had Finn sitting on the sidelines, with Bellamy on the opposite side of the room, dabbing an old t-shirt against his lip, which had been split open during their fight. He could see the vacant look slowly return in his eyes, and Finn wondered if there was anything that could get rid of it.

The night came to an end and everyone started to vacate the hall. Finn said goodbye to the people he was friendly with and winced slightly as he began to walk toward the exit. He collided with Bellamy as they tried to exit at the same time, and both of them groaned loudly as their injuries made themselves known. Finn nodded toward the door, motioning for Bellamy to go first. It was returned with a small smile.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a bit and ignored the others that hurried through the corridor as fast as they could.

"So, will we see you next time?" Finn asked curiously.

Bellamy shrugged. "I think so," he said, and Finn suppressed a shiver threatening to run down his spine.

"Well, I'll see you," he said and nodded in goodbye. They both turned around at the same time and started walking in opposite directions.

Finn thought back on the vacant look that had been painted in Bellamy's eyes for the better part of the night. It didn't sit right with him. In fact, it made every inch of him crawl with discomfort. He turned back around.

"Bellamy?" 

Bellamy stopped and cast a glance over his shoulder. Finn shifted his stance awkwardly. "You did good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear?" Raven had muttered the first thing when she woke up that morning. "Angie and Raoul got married." She snorted out loud. "Met five days ago and decide to get married, straight away."

"I actually think they've been together for close to seven years, but five days sounds plausible too," Finn said without looking up from his latest craft. "You're completely right, how dare they."

"Shut up, Collins."

Raven often said that people settled. 'Settled'. It was said with a sour tone and a dark glare. There wasn't much room for advancement on the Ark. People were born into a section and rarely left it. Finn had come to terms with the fact that he probably wouldn't leave section 16, but Raven wasn't. She always wanted more, and Finn loved her dearly for it. He was just worried that she'd be disappointed. He had no doubt she would go far, just that it wouldn't be as she expected.

"I swear to god, people have no vision," she bit out as she paced back and forth. Her hair fell in thick curls down her back and she pulled her shirt over her head. "They all seem so satisfied with getting married to the first person they sleep with-"

"Someone like me?" Finn asked with an amused look.

Raven smiled widely at him. "I could only be so lucky."

"Good answer," Finn grinned.

Raven walked back and forth a few more times, then stopped.

"Oh, Finn, I want so much." Raven jumped up on the bed next to him and her eyes were shining. "I wanna ace this zero-g test, I wanna float through space. I wanna find a guy who loves me. Or maybe a girl. I want to  _live,_ I want to  _breathe._ I want to walk on the ground." The last part was said in a quiet, sad tone that made Finn's heart seize in his chest. 

He reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I'll help you study," he said and he could feel her smile against his chest. "And I'll even marry you if you're ever ready to settle."

That earned him a full blown laugh. "As if I could stand to wake up to your ugly face every day for the rest of my life," she said and jumped up from the bed.

"You know, I'm getting real mixed signals here," Finn complained.

-

It was during lunch in the mass hall when he saw a familiar face. He had been casually scanning the room when he saw Bellamy sitting with the other janitors. It was a painful thing to watch. Bellamy didn't engage in conversation and sat off to the side, being painfully cut off from the rest of them. His face was still covered in bruises and Finn would feel bad if it hadn't been for the fact that he still hurt every time he was standing upright.

"Oh, I meant to ask you, where did you sneak off to last night?"

Finn didn't bother replying at first. He opened his mouth and threw in his food. The tiny square of nutrition replacement dissolved on his tongue and he sighed in exaggerated pleasure. Raven got annoyed and poked him in the side.

Finn winced visibly. "Do I ask you where your mouth has been when you come back in the middle of the night?"

Raven rolled her eyes and tugged at a strand of hair. "You do, actually," she replied. "And besides, I didn't know blowjobs required bruising."

"There's a lot of things you don't know," Finn shrugged and that earned him another poke in the side. "Ow, fuck. Why do you always hurt me?"

"You're doing fine in that department on your own," Raven grinned.

They got up from their seats and made their way toward the exit. Raven was due back for engineering and Finn had Earth Skills. When they reached the door someone bumped into them and when Finn looked up he saw Bellamy stare back, wide eyed and split lip. There was a bruise covering the better part of his jaw and Finn couldn't help himself. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a small smirk. He could see fury buried deep inside rise in Bellamy's eyes, and Finn knew that if it wasn't for the rules he would've lashed out by now.

He gave Bellamy a small nod, and like that Bellamy relaxed. He walked out of the mass hall and didn't turn back.

"Who was that?" Raven asked

Finn watched him walk away. "No one," he replied.

-

Since Finn seemed to have the worst luck out of all the people on the Ark he shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that once he knew about him, Bellamy was everywhere. He had just entered the room used for medical studies and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bellamy standing in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked in surprise and Bellamy startled, unaware that he had been watched.

At first he seemed startled, then his face changed into a sour expression and he shook the mop he was holding lightly. "What does it look like?" he replied and motioned toward his mop and the bucket in front of him. "I'm doing my job."

"I'm... supposed to have Medical Studies here," Finn said slowly and surprisingly enough there was a small smile on Bellamy's face.

"It ended thirty minutes ago," he told Finn and shook his head at the surprised look on Finn's face. "How do you manage to miss the only thing you're supposed to be on time on?"

"It's a gift," Finn supplied absent-mindedly.

"I bet," Bellamy muttered and turned around to mop some more.

Finn couldn't help but stay back and watch as he made long, sweeping motions across the floor and leaned against the doorway, wincing as his bruised body hit the metal frame, and just... watched. Bellamy's shoulders were tense, as if he knew he was being watched and when Finn looked closer he could see a faint blush staining his cheeks, probably from embarrassment. It was cute. It startled Finn to realise that Bellamy in fact was very cute, underneath all that sorrow and pain.

"What district are you in?" Finn asked and now it was Bellamy who looked up in surprise.

"Um, seventeen?" he replied and made it sound like a question.

Finn whistled quietly. "Damn, seventeen. Your luck has been worse than mine. I'm a sixteen myself," he said in explanation.

Bellamy nodded as if it meant something. Finn could see him fiddling with the mop in his hands and there was something unbelievably young about the man in front of him. Finn wondered if he had always been like this or if it was something born out of grief. He suspected the latter. The silence between them grew more tense by the second, and Finn shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.

"Well, I'll see you," Finn said and turned around abruptly. 

He was halfway down the corridor when he could hear a faint ' _See you_ '.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy wasn't fighting him this time. He was in the ring with an older man Finn hadn't said a word to, but he was sure that the man had been in fight club longer than he had. Bellamy wasn't doing much better than he had last time. It wasn't over as quick at least, but Finn suspected that it was mostly because the man he was fighting was forgetting his technique. Bellamy had already gotten in way too many hits on someone who should be both better and stronger than him.

Still, the other man, Jones, Finn remembered his name now, was stronger, and he made Bellamy go down with one swift punch in the jaw. The crowed cheered and Jones helped Bellamy up on his feet. Bellamy staggered out of the circle and leaned back against a wall, before sliding down to the floor. He had a cut on his eyebrow that was bleeding slowly, but steadily, and his knuckles were torn open.

Finn started to make his way toward him, but was quickly interrupted.

"Collins, you're up!"

He took his place in the circle, and threw one last quick look over his shoulder. Bellamy stared at him as he did. He was painfully aware of Bellamy's eyes on him after that. It made it hard to focus. Which he paid for pretty quickly. He bent over in pain when his opponent, Dixon, landed a punch straight in his gut.

The next thing he knew he was looking up at the ceiling, several pair of eyes looking down at him. They gave him semi-relieved looks as he let out a groan to assure them he was still alive, and gave a nod to someone out of Finn's sight. Then they were gone.

"You went down pretty fast," said a voice to his right. 

Finn tilted his head sideways with a pained grimace and saw Bellamy sit where he last saw him, staring intently.

"Was distracted," he mumbled.

Now there was a hint of a smile on Bellamy's face. "Really," he mused quietly. "Didn't notice."

Finn felt like he was being mocked.

He pulled himself up in a sitting position and groaned in pain. He touched his ribcage, was pretty sure something was broken, and when he caught his reflection in the metallic wall beside him he sighed loudly. "Raven is going to kill me." His lip was bleeding, and the better part of his face was covered in a quickly darkening bruise. He wiped his lip on the fabric of his shirt and scrunched up his nose when he saw the rusty imprint it left. 

And Bellamy only looked at him, only it was a bit more guarded than before. "Raven?" he asked tightly.

Finn threw him a quick grin, which made his lip bleed again. "Roommate and best friend," he said, "and the best mechanic on the ark, if you'd ever have the need for one."

He pushed himself back against the wall and leaned against it with a relieved sigh, happy to put the strain off his ribs. Bellamy was an arms length away from him picking at the cuts on his knuckles, and Finn made a face. 

"Here," he said and waved Bellamy closer.

Bellamy looked at him in confusion, but crawled closer. With a wave to Monroe Finn got a package thrown into his lap and he pulled out a roll of bandages. Without a word he grabbed a hold of Bellamy's hand and wiped them as clean of blood as he could. They stared at each other wordlessly while Finn bandaged Bellamy's hands and the only thing that could be heard between them was the occasional hiss from Bellamy. Otherwise they didn't say a word, just looked intriguingly at each other. Finn could feel Bellamy's pulse race under his fingertips. Finn's breath hitched when Bellamy grabbed a hold of his hand to keep it from moving. "Why are you being nice to me?" Bellamy asked in a low voice. His grip on Finn's hand didn't waver, and Finn forced out a lopsided grin.

"I'm not," he replied. "Just didn't think you'd want those cuts on your knuckles to get infected next time you clean up after someone."

He pulled himself up off the ground, swore lowly in pain and Bellamy let him go. Finn picked up his stuff and made his way toward the exit. "See you around, Blake."

-

When he snuck back in to his home Raven was soundly asleep and he looked at her as her chest rose peacefully with a fond smile. He pulled his shirt off with a hiss and hoped he didn't make too much noise as he crawled down beside her. Of course, luck wasn't on his side that night and as he pulled back the covers Raven stirred.

"Where have you been?" she mumbled tiredly.

Finn buried his face in her hair and inhaled slowly. "Out," he whispered. "Don't worry about it."

"Then why aren't you in your own bunk?" she asked with a whine and elbowed Finn in the process.

"Fuck," Finn gasped in pain. "Um, I ran into some trouble on the way and got some bruising to show for it. Can't really get up there tonight."

Raven turned around to face him and looked wordlessly at his beaten up face. She grabbed his jaw with her hand, ignored his hiss and studied him for a moment before letting him go. "You're being stupid again," she said. "I thought you were done taking unnecessary risks."

Finn didn't reply for a long while, but he knew what she was talking about. After his mother died he had been distraught enough to nearly get himself locked up in skybox more than a handful of times. Grief had clouded his judgement, and it hadn't been until he got invited to join fight club that that grief had become something bearable.

"I just wanted to have some fun," he said quietly. "I thought it would be safe."

Raven sighed against his cheek and her eyes were glittering in the moonlight. "Didn't he want what was offered?" she asked, and it was meant to be teasing, but somehow it came out as pity.

Finn thought about it for a moment. "I think he did," he said slowly. "He just hasn't realised it yet."


End file.
